The use of charged particle beams in the field of generating desired patterns such as for example those found on printed circuit boards is well known. One common technique for generating such patterns uses a Multibeam-Writer (MBW) which projects a charged particle beam through a series of apertures onto a desired surface. Such devices typically employ charged-particle optics systems, Pattern Definition (PD) devices, and a variety of methods for creating the ultimate pattern on the desired target surface.
In typical MBW systems the charged particle beam is moved along a predetermined path with respect to a target area, upon which a desired image is thereby created.